


Rub-a-dub-dub Two Boys in a Tub [fanart]

by barbitone



Series: Merlin Fanart [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bath, Canon Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbitone/pseuds/barbitone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur having a bath together, Arthur taking care of Merlin for once</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rub-a-dub-dub Two Boys in a Tub [fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alby_mangroves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/gifts).



> This was originally an art request on tumblr, by the lovely Alby_Mangroves

This is on tumblr [here](http://barbitone.tumblr.com/post/41216499902/yes-good-baths-this-turned-out-super-cutesy)

(Please do not repost this without my permission, thank you!)


End file.
